A lunch break to remember
by MaroonSoda
Summary: A small encounter with a crush from your teen year wouldn't be so bad, right? That was 15 years ago, Maura was a very adult and successful woman now.
1. Lunch break and Maura Isles

**Here, have some Maura's moment** **. I woke up early.**

 **xxx**

"Jane?"

The brunette with sharp handsome face looked up at the soft and feminine voice. "Uh, yes..?"

Maura watched as Jane, or she wished that was her, tightened her lips to what she interpreted as a small smile, "Jane Rizzoli?" She had to ask again just for the sake of saying Jane's name.

Maura's first love. Her heart did quite a jump there that she almost gasped out loud. This was the first time Maura admitted it even to herself. She didn't know how to feel about that. 15 years were a very long time.

"Yes, but I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Maura heard the brunette. Her stance changed from slouching a little bit to straightening up. It supposed to be intimidating? Jane did it consciously?

From the quick sweep over Jane's entire figure earlier, Maura spotted the bold shiny black gun and police badge peeked from behind Jane's dark blue blazer. A detective huh? So, she achieved her dream.

Of course she would. Jane might not a genius like her but she was still very intelligent.

Jane was always so much taller than her. The height difference was endearing for Maura. She could hear the sound of Jane's heartbeat if she could just pressed her head on Jane's small chest without so much of an effort.

A loud gasped slipped out even before Maura could register her thought.

"Hey, are you alright there?" Startled hazel pair flicked upward like a deer caught in the headlights, or her old self when she was caught red-handed while trying to steal her favorite cookies before dinner time.

When did she lower her head, she wondered. Even her hands pressed against her mouth? She was met with Jane's curious, and maybe a little worried of dark chocolate eyes and Maura swore not even the sudden appearance of her mothers could prevent her poor heart from melting right now. "So beautiful."

Hazel eyes went wider. That was a slip of tongue. Her genius of a brain failed her. Maura groaned into her hands.

Jane must be seeing her as a weird woman. She was already being seen as one. She was weird kid. A weird teenager. And even now, she was a weird adult. She enjoyed her time with dead bodies more than with living beings!

Her eyes stung. Oh no, she couldn't possibly be crying. Not in front of Jane, her first love, it felt great to say that again, and definitely not in a run down cafe filled with cops! Uh, she didn't mean it that way..

Please don't cry Maura, she mentally coaxed herself. Was she hyperventilating? The struggle of mixed feelings was real.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you alright?" And that did it for the strong-willed Maura Isles.

Jane just called her ma'am. Ma'am? Lost in her daze, Maura missed the fact that Jane didn't even recognize her. The feeling was overwhelming and on the spot, lo behold, the water dam broke like never before. Maura would have fallen onto her knees if not for the strength of Jane Rizzoli was holding her up.

The grips, strong but tender on her arm and hip. Body pressed on her side made her swooned. Maura had never swooned over anything with heartbeat, if you excluded Bass, her favorite pet tortoise.

Jane was toned and slender and thin unlike the last time she met her when the brunette was nicknamed Roly Poly Rizzoli. Ripped muscles moved against her clothed skin only fueled her unshameful brawling. They were seducing her. She longed to feel them with her own hands so bad, badly.

She wanted to name those muscles personally, intimately, so so badly. This was awkward. Maura didn't expect this kind of reaction from herself. Like she wasn't herself.

 _What is happening to me?_ _Jane Rizzoli, what kind of magic do you possess?_

And now magic? That was the word the science geek Maura just coming up with? My goodness!

What happened inside the mind of the well-composed Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts, no one could possibly know.

Maura fainted on a panicked Jane with all eyes in the Dirty Robbers on them. Cops, detectives, her interns and lab assistants. They were all there. They all knew her though not personally.

This was going to be a lunch break to remember.

 **xxx**

 **Happy Friday.**


	2. Lunch break and Jane Rizzoli

**A sequel or part 2, whichever you prefer. People like it so I write more. Thank you.**

 **xxx**

Jane absentmindedly ran her fingers over her chapped lips. The moisture was really low in here. An image of a soft and moist pair of a different lips popped up in her head. She could still recall that taste and sense of cherry when their lips pressed together.

A woman named Maura Isles. The Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner.

What a, uh mess..?

Jane was inside the elevator heading for the morgue. And Maura, the very same Chief Medical Examiner, resided there. She was the Queen of Death. She ruled the underworld of BPD. Jane had never met her in person. She just transferred from narcotics a week ago but Maura had quite a reputation from what she had heard. She was excited to meet her.

That Maura, the woman whom called her name, twice and fainted on her at Dirty Robbers a week ago. That name didn't ring a bell. Why was it?

They even had a kiss or two. Not that they were really _kissing_. Jane had never kissed a woman before. The woman fainted and Jane, the detective jumped to save the damsel in distress. This kind of scene reminded Jane to that kind of scenario. Jane tried her best not to shout when she asked for someone, anyone to call for ambulance as she was performing CPR on the blonde.

What a soft pair of lips..

xxx

A week had passed and while her traitorous fingers were always wandering to her lips over and over again unconsciously, to be honest, it wasn't really a big of a deal. Not to Jane. She was used to saving life and she saved the woman's life. Jane was back to her _peaceful_ detective life in no time.

The elevator dinged and Jane stopped her fingers with a wince. _I might have grown a habit._ Horray!

xxx

Only it wasn't like that for Maura Isles, the Queen that hid behind the morgue's black curtains at the moment. She saw Jane Rizzoli stepped out from the elevator and automatically went into hiding. For what reason, she wasn't really sure herself.

A week had passed and Maura's life just couldn't fall back to its usual pace and peace. There was magic, magic, blink blink everywhere!

They stressed her out so much that not even yoga could done a thing to calm her down. Her head was as chaotic as how hard her interns and assistants worked as if nothing ever happened. Maura could never be more grateful for that.

That Jane Rizzoli, gulp, she was the main and sole culprit for this. No doubt. That Jane Rizzoli, Maura's first love.

Maura was going all googly eyes when she awoke from her vasovagal incident at Dirty Robbers, in front her interns and lab assistants, just from the strong gaze from Jane's deep brown eyes. They looked as fierce as she remembered they were. They sucked her in.

She cursed herself for losing her composure. It crumbled like a wet biscuit dipped in hot milk. Oh, how she craved one right now.

It simply took them being in the same space, with Jane didn't even know who she was, and Maura melt like ice cream under the scorching hot sun. She was so ashamed with herself that she ran away from the arriving EMT and hid in her office until the very next day. It helped that she fell asleep in the back room.

xxx

15 years had passed.

15 years were a very long time.

Maura thought she did a great job in living her life, forgetting about her school crush. It would never be reciprocated. It was just a silly crush that a freckled science nerd Maura had back then. Jane was the captain for school baseball team. The same old cliché setting but nothing she can do about it.

Hey, she was famous herself for being a genius.

That 15 years old of crush should just remain as a crush in her history. But based on the irrevocable evidences recently, her crush still ran deep. Very deeply in deed.

xxx

"Dr Isles, this is Detective Rizzoli." Jane knocked on the closed door. Susie Chang, the jumpy senior criminalist told her the ME was inside. She ignored all the questioning stares. "May I come in?" She knocked again.

"Come in." Ah, that soft feminine voice. It was somehow nostalgic to Jane, she didn't know why.

xxx

Strong knocks on her office door made her heart skipped a beat. Hazel eyes widened and watered. Maura sniffed so hard that she might wake up the dead.

She pressed her palms over her heart and chanted, _p_ _lease, please don't fail me again. Please.._

"Dr Isles, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

 _I knew who you are. Don't say your name with that voice!_

Another confident knocking. "May I come in?"

"Come in." Maura watched the door opened from outside and the tall lean figure that she missed so much slipped inside her office. Her knees buckled.

xxx

"Whoa! Hey, are you alright?" Jane, the savior flew across the room in a second when she noticed the doctor's knees gave out.

Maura's heartbeats started the weird and intense rhythm once again. "Yes, yes. I'm not sick." She pulled herself away from Jane's arms wrapped around her body. At least she really wasn't. Her heart can't stand the overheat, if that was possible. Maura couldn't think straight. And she wasn't even that straight, the irony.

"You sure?" Jane reluctantly stepped a step back, intentionally creating a space between them. She wasn't really a person that liked to invade others' personal space.

Maura nodded. A few deep breaths later, and she was glad Jane let it go. She can't lie and she wasn't going to faint on her for the second time. Her interns and assistants, all looked like they were busy working but their attention were on them.

 _You can do it, Maura. You are a strong independent woman. Yes, yes you are! Now, lift up your head and ask that crush of yours, what she wants?_

Maura lifted up her head determinedly and made sure her eyes stayed put on the bridge of Jane's sharp nose. Never to. stray to those wet lips. She managed to look fine, or so she hoped.

Jane was looking around the room, appreciating the weird face masks on the wall, yes she really did, while giving the doctor some time to calm herself. She wasn't sure it was her or not, but she really hoped it wasn't the cause of the doctor's distress. She jumped a bit when she heard the soft feminine voice once again.

"I'm sorry, those are some fantastic masks. I'm not listening, so what is it again?" She ran her long fingers through her hairs awkwardly. They were in silence for a second there. "This is awkward." she chuckled with her deep voice.

"You think." Maura scoffed a little.

They looked at each others. Eyes widened in surprise.

"My apology." Maura quickly averted her gaze back to the floor, only this time with a small smile on her face.

Jane tilted her head to the right, thinking about something. Something that happened a long long time ago.

Someone..

"Dr Isles, Maura, would you like to join me for lunch?" A very formal invitation indeed, very unlike Jane but she didn't care.

"Yes!"

"Yes..?"

"Um, yes. I would love to. Alright, uh, let me get my coat and bag first. And um, you can wait there. Please have a seat. I need to use the washroom first." Despite all her rambling, Maura's smile was so bright that it was contagious.

"No need to rush. We got time. After all, I've wait 15 years for this lunch."

 **xxx**

 **Okay, I'm stopping here. Thank you for all the favorite and reviews.**


	3. Maura's 15 years ago

She wandered into the most secluded part of the old library. Thanked to the school holiday, nobody was there. Who would want to spend their precious time inhaling the smell of dusty old books?

Maura left her room since she hated it there. There's nothing to do. Her stuffs, books and clothes, were still on their ways to Boston. She was a little excited and went ahead for a few days earlier.

And she couldn't really stand the giraffe wallpapers she had asked back when she was a child. She talked to her mother to have them changed. The wallpaper installers were working on her room right now. Another reason she was here today.

When Constance and Arthur Isles decided to move back to Boston, Maura left her boarding school in France to join them. She was 18 and in the last year of highschool. The year was in the final term on top of that but she wasn't going to worry. She was confident that her grades were far more than enough to ensure her the course and university she desired.

xxx

Her nose twitched and that unbearable itch was there again. Maura scrambled on the messy table to snatch another clean sheet of tissue from the newly opened box she sneaked in with her into the library. She was afraid the librarian would confiscate her lifesaver for the day. Did the library even has that kind of rule?

A loud sneezing sound rang throughout the third level of the library. Maura just hoped the place was as empty as she saw before making this, the farthest corner in the level, her port for the day.

"Huuhh.." She breathed out throughout her mouth. Her nose was out of service for the day.

"Flu, huh? Been there. It sucks!"

The voice came out of nowhere. Maura snapped her head to the left and right and even turned in her seat to look around the limited area she could see in the library, trying to look for the source of the voice. A deep frown formed on her pale forehead. Nobody was there with her.

It couldn't be a paranormal entity or famously known as ghost, could it?

"A-Are you a ghost?" She gulped tightly. Goosebumps ran through her arms and neck.

The voice sounded again. This time in form of laughter. It was laughing at her..?

"Flu isn't something you should make fun of." Her voice was stern but her lips quivered. She sniffled hard. Part of it was to relieve her stuffy nose and the other part was to keep her tears in bay. Having a flu made Maura a whiny child it seemed.

She heard a hiss and knew the voice owner was winching. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you and I'm not a ghost. I swear. You're not gonna cry on me, are you?" The ghost sounded panic, why would a ghost worry about a human stranger though?

"I couldn't help it. My amygdala and lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't control." She hiccuped. Tears were pouring down like a broken flood dam.

In a second, she was in engulfed by warm body, a hot blooded _homo sapiens._

xxx

"I never get your name." Jane said from her side, two shelves apart from Maura's most secluded port.

Maura's heart merrily skipped a beat. She had known Jane for a week. Of course Jane would want to know her name. It would be strange to not knowing a person name when you talk to each other for like, everyday.

Not that Maura wanted to hide her real identity but from what she gathered, Jane was from a blue-collar Italian American family. They were like two worlds apart. Jane might stop talking to her.

Maura cannot risk this possible friendship with Jane. She liked Jane. She had this huge crush on her but it would remain just that, a highschool crush.

To be honest she wanted to see Jane's face without her thick sweater and beanie. Her glasses and mouth mask kept her face hidden so well. Jane would never going to recognize her even if they stumbled upon each other in the hallway.

Even her voice didn't sound like herself.

 _How long this sore throat_ _is going to last?_

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me your real name, don't sweat it. At least give me something to call you. It's weird to call you 'Hey' all the time. Hey Hey Hey.."

"That is awkward." Maura commented. She already knew what Jane's going to say.

"Ya think."

Maura smiled and then bit her lips. "You can-n called me D-Dorthea." Dorthea was her _name_ , her middle name.

"Dorthea? Cool name. Never known anyone with the name before. Nice to meet you Dorthea. I'm Jane Rizzoli."

"I already know t-that." Maura chuckled despite her hoarse voice that might gone any moment now.

Jane laughed. "What's wrong with introducing myself over and over again?" Maura could literally see the smirk Jane was sporting. The topic dropped just like that. Jane didn't ask for her last name either.

Did she already tell how she fell for Jane Rizzoli? No?

Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to write it down.

It happened after Maura was done brawling her eyes out in Jane's protective arms. Without knowing each other, Jane helped Maura to clean her table. She threw out the scattered used wet tissues and placed the books on the read trolley. Maura was too exhausted from her worsening flu and the crying.

The dry and dusty air in the library definitely was not a great choice for someone with a flu.

Jane, a stranger, piggybacked Maura to the infirmary and stayed with her until Dowson, her family butler came to pick her up. She was lucky that the infirmary already had her information. During time like this Maura really wished she bought a new cellphone when her old one fell on the water fountain and never came back to life.

Jane had seen her face, no doubt but she was at her worst moment. They bumped into each other the other day in cafeteria but Jane just muttered a soft sorry and walked away. After that Maura never show her face to Jane again. It was better that way.

Jane's kindness could sway anyone's heart but Maura was not any other girls. She saw more in a person to like them. She saw Jane's brutal way of showing her loyalty and bravery. Jane almost quit the team when her best teammate was banned from participating in the game after being accused for stealing. Jane trusted her and Maura was relieved Jane was right. It was a set up. The thing highschool students would do because of jealousy.

Jane jumped in front of an armed robber to save her little brother Tommy and fought with her bleeding arm when the knife was pointed at her other brother Frankie. Maura saw this with her own eyes.

Jane had such a tender heart. She helped ducks to cross the road and stopped to do the weeding! One time Maura stumbled upon Jane tried to collect the fallen baby squirrels and climbed the tree to put them back into their nest.

Jane laughed at Maura's fail attempt in joking. She congratulated her for having such a dream of becoming a medical examiner. Jane called her habit of spurting facts out of nowhere as 'google mouth' without making fun of her. They laughed together.

And it wouldn't be fair if Jane's gorgeous features were not mentioned.

The image of Jane Rizzoli swaggered into the field as she took her position. Her tanned skin. Her wild mane tied in ponytail. Her dark brown eyes. Her posture. Jane looked wild and fierce.

Maura could understand the nickname of Roly-Poly-Rizzoli for Jane still had her babyfat on both of her cheeks but she was athletic. She was a lot taller with more muscles than that boy, Joey Grant that was always mocking her.

On top of all, it pained Maura to say this but, Jane didn't even realize how wonderful she was as a person, a woman, a sister, a friend and a daughter.

Gosh, Maura's hazel eyes got teary. How could she not fall for Jane?

She was proud to have someone like Jane Rizzoli as her first ever crush.

xxx

"Hey, wanna grab something to eat? My treat."

Maura looked down and played with her fingers. "I can't." She sighed.

"Big assignment? Interesting part of the book? No biggie. Tomorrow then? See you at lunch!" The bell rang and with that Jane left Maura to her own thought.

That tomorrow will come but Maura wouldn't be there. Her letter of acceptance to BCU arrived yesterday and she was going to enjoy her time with Jane in the library if Jane was there albeit being separated by two shelves. If not she would walk around the school looking for the sign of her crush, to look at her for the last time before going home.

They never exchanged any kind of contact info. Both had no cellphone.

They were like penpal friends. They shared things with each other because sometimes it was easier to talk to a stranger.

 _I guess it is a goodbye then._ Maura sighed loudly. She rose up from her chair and proceeded to arrange her thing.

She spent time to talk with the familiar librarian lady. She stood in front of the old building, staring at it, taking in the moment. She smiled and then walked away, keeping that smile the entire ride home.

Her fingers pulled out the metal chain from under her shirt and played with it. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the pendant. "Goodbye Jane." She whispered into the cloudy sky.

My first friend, my first crush. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 **xxx**

 **Well, yeah** **. I don't know but writing this makes me sad.**


	4. Jane's 15 years ago

**There's a review about the CPR and ambulance scene. I just realize CPR really isn't necessary there. I'm not paying attention. But I like the scene and come out with 'reason' behind Jane's action. Thank you for whoever you are for pointing it out. The idea for the earlier scene in this chapter comes from you.**

 **xxx**

"You performed CPR on her and called ambulance? She just fainted."

"Your weren't there Korsak. So, don't talk like you know everything." Jane sighed under her breath. She tried not to get defensive. Korsak was questioning her heroic act of saving a woman's life back in the Dirty Robbers.

Korsak softened his feature. He didn't mean it that way. "Can you tell me what's really happening then? I'm all ears." He was relieved to notice Jane's small smile. Frost was giving him a thumb up to which he rolled his eyes at.

"Fine. Well, you know, she was hyperventilating. You should see her Korsak. With hand pressed over her heart, I thought she was having a heart attack. Her skin changed color. I checked her pulse first, I swear, and I'm losing her."

"You panicked and called for ambulance." Frost finished it for her.

"Thank you." Jane acknowledged him. Though she knew both of them were looking at her weirdly. She wasn't the type that panic easily. She was Jane Rizzoli, the only female detective in the Homicide Department. She was badass.

"Thanks goodness she was fine, wasn't she? I heard she ran out of the Robbers and away from the EMT." Korsak commented as he exchanged glances with Frost.

"Afraid of needles or something, I don't know. She was fine, that's all that matter." Jane scratched on her eyebrows. Dark brown eyes flickered back and forth from her partner and the computer screen in front of her.

Frost jerked his brow up, questioning her stare. "What? I shaved this morning."

Jane rolled her eyes. Why should she care if he shaves or not? "You didn't hear anything about the woman I saved, did you?"

"Um, no? Should I?"

"No. Nevermind." Jane went back to her work but her mind was twirling inside her head.

The woman was Maura Isles, their new Chief ME. The Chief Medical Examiner ran away after fainted at a local police bar, what a title for news. Jane didn't know the details but this woman must be powerful enough to not having any rumour spread like wildfire. Not that what happened worth any kind of fire.

Jane recalled their encounter this afternoon. The woman was not someone Jane recognized. Nothing looked familiar but when those hazel pair of eyes got teary and staring at her, it reminded her of something similar happened in the past, or an event her mother told Jane. A 18 years old Jane made a girl cried. And no, Jane wasn't some kind of playgirl.

Perhap the forgotten memory triggered her panic reaction. She wasn't thinking the way she should have. She was a Homicide Detective for goodness sake and this bothered her.

Who was this Maura D. Isles?

xxx

 **Jane's 15 years ago**

"Hey Dorthea, I'm starving. Let's grab some lunch, please. We can eat outside if you hate the cafeteria foods." Jane almost whined. Her new friend was so hard to be invited it seemed. She wanted to see her face one more time. Maybe she should tiptoe toward Maura's territory and sneak up on her, pull off the fluffy beanie and mask but it wasn't appropriate. Jane hated the thought of offending that girl.

This third floor was always empty. No one would bother to come here when there was nothing worthy to see for highschool students. The floor was for old, very very old books that Jane herself didn't bother to peek into. She was just here because she had to. Her punishment for misspelling some words in class had her on this writing duty for a week.

Now that a week almost over, she found a friend and they seemed to click, Jane wanted to be friend outside the library as well. Her mother was really excited that her boyish daughter made a female friend outside of the team. Her sport friends were as tough as Jane, not so ladylike according to Angela Rizzoli.

She realized Dorthea wasn't answering like normally and hesitantly got up from her seat. "You there?"

She didn't bother to check whether her friend was there or not when she first arrived because the girl was always there before her. They will spend time together in silence, only talking about whatever came in mind and it just felt comfortable for Jane.

"Dorthea?" The brunette called out again. "Hey?"

Jane frowned. "Ah, maybe it's her flu." She said to herself. She sat back down and picked up her pen again. Guess she was on her own today then.

Jane continued to copy the text from a thick old book again and ignored her growling tummy.

xxx

It had been three days and no sight of her library friend. Jane marched toward the infirmary.

"Excuse me." She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Oh, Jane. What is it? Do you need band aid or some sport spray?" Annette, the school nurse asked. She was no longer surprised seeing Jane. The brunette was the frequent there.

Jane shook her head and closed the door slowly behind her. "I need a favor." She said to the nurse.

"What's wrong Jane?" Annette closed the file she was reading.

"I need Maura Isles' house number and address." Jane said.

That's right. She knew Dorthea's real name. She was there when the nurse searched for the girl's information in the school data. She saw the name along with Dorthea's profile picture. Fair skin, strawberry blonde hair, a pair of hazel eyes and light freckles scattered all over her face. The picture was nothing like the one laying on the bed behind them at that time. She blamed it on the flu the girl was having and those excess layer of clothing she had on. Pinkish cheeks, swollen eyes, there were puffs of hot breath coming out from the girl's mouth, Dorthea still looked pretty though.

Dorthea.. Maura..

"The girl you brought here last week? May I at least know the reason why? You know we can't simply leak out our students private information to anyone, right?"

"Aunt Annette please!"

"Jane, do not call me aunt. We are at school and I'm not that old!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're my aunt. And I'm going to keep calling you that until you give up what I want."

"Jane.." Annette sighed. Her niece was as stubborn as her father, fortunately wasn't as stupid as him. She heard about Jane getting along with a new friend at school. Her sister in law wouldn't stop gushing about it whenever they had chance to meet up.

"Come on. She hadn't come to the library and maybe to the school too. I'm just worried. She still had her flu even after a week. Annette, please!"

"Giving you those info you're asking for really isn't against the rule but I have to tell you this first." Annette got up from the leather chair and went to Jane's side.

A frown appeared on the brunette's forehead. "W-What is it?" She didn't like the way her aunt looked at her, those eyes worried her.

"Maura Isles is no longer in our school system. Therefore, giving you the info is impossible, well not really but I'm no longer having the access to her profile since she isn't a student. Jane, Maura isn't coming to this school anymore." Annette squeezed Jane's shoulder to comfort her. She fully understood Jane's feeling. Her niece had grown attached to her new friend without she realized it. It must be painful for Jane.

All the way home Jane wondered why Dorthea didn't say anything to her.

 _I thought we are friends._

She sighed as she looked up at the blinking green pedestrian light.

 _We never have lunch together too.._

xxx

A _female_ _in her late teen, victim of yesterday's hit and run, finally opened her eyes here at Mass General. She was reported to have a head injury and bone fractures. Fortunately, all her vital organs were fine and she will be able to heal properly._

 _Her head was fine as well but the Italian American girl had lost the entire of her last week's memory. How strange. According to the doctor in change, no other effect of her head injury was found._


End file.
